


Rising Star

by ShandiStrutter



Series: Rockin' AUs [5]
Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, POV First Person, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandiStrutter/pseuds/ShandiStrutter
Summary: KISS Movie Star AU ~  Up and coming actor Gene Simmons is attending a wrap party for his new movie when he meets the gorgeous Vinnie Vincent. Smitten doesn’t even begin to describe what Gene feels… (told from Gene’s POV)





	Rising Star

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such a novice at writing explicit scenes but I hope you enjoy anyway~ <3 Wanna talk KISS? Come visit me on tumblr at cosmicrealmofkissteria!

There’s no bigger rush than getting your first taste of real fame.

My first movie was a bigger success than I ever hoped it would be. The reviews were overflowing with praise for my performance. They’re already talking Academy Award nominations. I felt like I was on top of the fucking world. The movie’s wrap party was to take place at the director’s place tonight. I’d always been envious of the gigantic mansion he has..but now I’m on my way to getting one of those for myself. As I straighten my tie I look at my clock. 7:30. The party’s in an hour. Fuck, did I really spend almost 2 hours getting ready? I’m becoming a chick. Rolling my eyes I button up my suit jacket, grab my keys and head out. 

As soon as I walk through the door I’m greeted with applause. I’m showered with compliments. Beautiful women start vying for my attention. I lost count how many agents gave me their business cards. I discreetly toss them in the trash. I’m just fine with the agent I have. He’s the one who got me this part after all. I find myself a seat next to a really hot blonde. She flirts with me. Offers to get me a drink no matter how many times I try to tell her that I don’t drink. Honestly it’s starting to get irritating. As I try to think of excuses to get away from her my eye catches someone I _never_ thought I would see in person. Vinnie Vincent himself is standing just a few feet away, on the arm of some rich jerkoff who’s probably flaunting him off to the crowd gathered around them. Not that I wouldn’t do the same. He’s an actor, a model, a musician..and fuck does he look drop dead _sexy._ There are pink streaks in his wild hair. Shimmering pink gloss on his lips. His eyes are attractively decorated in glittery pink eye shadow and smoky black eyeliner. His sharp cheekbones are accented by pink blush. He’s dressed in a black lace off the shoulder blouse (with absolutely nothing underneath. Someone’s an exhibitionist~), skin tight black leather pants and pink stiletto heeled boots. I lick my lips. He looks good enough to fucking eat. Maybe I’ll do just that~ 

I pay no attention to Miss Blonde’s protests as I get up from the table. There’s a delicious treat right in front of me and I just gotta have a taste~ I weave through the crowd to get closer. Everybody’s packed in so tightly I wish I could just push them out of the way. But that would be ‘unbecoming’. He turns in my direction as soon as I free myself from the ocean of people and our eyes meet. I can tell he recognizes me from the way he smiles. Guess we can skip the ‘getting to know you’ part of hooking up and get right to the good stuff~ “Well look who it is..” he says in his deep, sultry voice that’s already got me hard. “Gene Simmons, the man of the hour himself~” He raises his champagne glass to me. “I was hoping I’d get the opportunity to meet you~” The look in his eyes say so much more than his mouth can in polite company. _‘I want you to fuck me~’_ they tell me. I’m more than happy to take him up on that offer~ “The amazing multi talented Vinnie Vincent wants to meet a mere up and comer like me? That’s quite an honor~” He laughs. “Don’t sell yourself so short. I saw the movie. You were fantastic! Any time you were on the screen I was enthralled..but you’re definitely better looking in person~” A subtle flirt there. If you think I’m good looking now, sweet thing you should see me _without_ my clothes~ He looks me up and down with his lips parted suggestively. Appreciating the goods are ya? We’d have to be alone if you want the best show~ He hands his glass off to his ‘date.’ “I think we should discuss working together on your next movie. What do you think~?” I grin and hold out my arm for him to take. “I think I like the sound of that~” 

We head upstairs to the bedrooms. I already like where this is going~ Sounds of other people fucking can be heard through the closed doors. He’s amused and so am I. Clearly we’re not the only ones with the same idea. We he finally finds an empty room he leads me inside and kicks the door closed with the heel of his boot. He pushes me down onto the bed and climbs on top of me, purring like a kitten. **So. Fucking. Sexy.** “I knew I read you right..” he says, grinding his hips on my cock. “..why talk business when we can indulge in pleasure~?” My hands are already under his lace. His skin is silky smooth and I can’t stop touching him everywhere. His lips are suddenly on mine, smearing his gloss all over my mouth. I don’t even give a shit. He tastes like champagne and cherries. He moans into the kiss and parts his lips. Fuck yes, that’s my opening~ I grab his head, holding it in place while I fuck his mouth with my tongue. He’s writhing against me now, his hands fisting in my clothes. I’ve got him so hard and wanting but I finally take some pity and release him, leaving him a flushed, panting mess. “Oh..my god…I need you to fuck me **now..!** ” Sweet thing, that’s all I’ve been wanting to do since I first laid eyes on you~

We make quick work of shedding our clothes. I’d been eager to see what was under those leather pants and damn he did not disappoint~ Not even the hottest chick could make a pink lace thong look _that_ gorgeous. He looks straight at me as he slides it down his thighs to his knees and lets it drop the rest of the way to the floor. “Do you like what you see~?” he asks, sauntering over to me and wrapping his arms around my neck. I grab his ass and squeeze hard, making him throw his head back and gasp. “Does that answer your question~?” He giggles softly and nibbles along my jawline. “I wanna suck your cock~” he whispers in my ear. I groan. “Please do, sweet thing..you got it achin’ like crazy..” He continues to hold my gaze as he drops to his knees. I think he’s gonna take it slow and easy just to torture me. I think wrong. Grasping my cock firmly he wraps his lips around the head and takes it all into his mouth. 

_FUCK ME HE HAS NO FUCKING GAG REFLEX._

I swear I’m gonna fucking lose it. He’s still looking directly into my eyes while he deepthroats me like a fucking porn star. He’s moving faster. His moans are loud and wanton and his lips feel so fucking _good._ I grab his hair, cursing up a storm as I cum down his throat. He swallows every drop without even batting an eye. Fuck, that’s hot~ When he pulls back he smiles at me so sweetly I can feel myself getting cavities. “Did you like that, baby~?” I just growl. ‘Like’ is the understatement of the century for what I just experienced. He gazes at me while he strokes himself and I’m hard again in seconds. “Get your sexy ass over here so I can fuck it.” He rises to his feet with a grin. I grab his hips and pull him into another kiss. I can taste myself as our tongues twist around each other. Shit, my cock is even harder now. 

“I hope you have condoms, baby~” he purrs as he strokes my chest. I chuckle. When do I not? I pick up my pants and take out my wallet. He giggles as he watches me. “Condoms _and_ lube? You certainly came prepared didn’t you~?” What can I say? It’s not a normal day for me unless I’m fucking someone. It’s my dirty little secret~ I smirk at him. “Damn right I did. Lemme get you ready, sweet thing. I think you’d look hot as hell riding me~” He bites his lip, leaning close to me with a lusty gaze. “ _God_ yes, baby..I want you inside me~” I pull him back onto the bed with me and lay him on his back, pressing soft kisses to his chest while I cover my fingers with lube. I wanna try to be gentle but it’s gonna be challenging~ His hands are in my hair. He slowly spreads his legs apart as my hand travels down the length of his body. When I enter him he hisses but his expression isn’t pain filled. “More, baby…more~~” He starts panting harshly as I build up a slow rhythm, gently spreading him open. He looks so beautiful~ I suck at his hardened nipples. He pulls at my hair, begging me to go faster. Harder. Of course I oblige~ “Yes..ohhh fuck yes, baby…right there~!!” He moans my name repeatedly and bucks his hips, fucking himself on my fingers. His cock is hard and dripping onto his stomach. He’s _so_ ready now~

I barely have the patience to bother with a fucking condom but I do it as a favor to my sweet thing. He climbs onto me and straddles my waist, letting out a long shuddering sigh as he slowly lowers himself. Once he’s seated I press my fingers hard into his hips as he starts to move. Fuck, he feels _incredible~_ So..perfectly tight around my cock.. I could get addicted to this. He braces himself against my chest and looks into my eyes, thrusting down hard enough to make the bed shake. “You..feel so fucking amazing inside me..ohhh god..make me cum, baby~!!” I love how vocal he is. Hell, let the whole damn house hear how good I make him feel~ He’s close now. I can feel it in the way he tightens around me. His loud cries of ecstasy get me so wild I buck my hips up, driving my cock straight into his pleasure zone. **“FUCK, GENE~!!!”** he screams, coming completely undone. I hold onto his hips tightly as he orgasms, his cum covering my stomach and chest. I follow soon after, and he greedily milks me dry. Fucking _beautiful~_ Panting and shaking he musters up just enough energy to clean me off with the bedsheet, then he collapses onto me. I let go of his hips..yep, definitely left bruises there..and wrap my arms around him. After a few silent moments he looks up at me. “I’d say..our first collaboration was a roaring success..wouldn’t you~?” I laugh and stroke his hair. “Absolutely. I just hope there’ll be more where that came from~”


End file.
